Sejuta Kali Lipat Rasa Suka
by Queenshi137
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP! Sungmin menyukai banyak hal di dunia ini. Suatu hari seorang sunbae menyatakan ketertarikannya pada namja manis itu dan dengan mudahnya Sungmin menjawab'iya' padahal dia sendiri tak tahu 'pacaran' itu apa dan menganggap pacar (sama dengan)teman (sama dengan) benda yang disukainya. Bagaimana nasib sang sunbae tampan? KyuMin, Boys love. review juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Sejuta Kali Lipat Rasa Suka

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Park Junsoo (aka Leeteuk), and other cast

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Little bit humor, Life school

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Ini ff remake pertama saya dari komik lama 'SUKI NO 100MAN BAI' Karya Shoko Hamada. Karena aslinya ini ff straight, saya mengubahnya menjadi boys love dengan perubahan disana sini demi kepentingan cerita dan penyesuaian terhadap oppadeul. Jadi harap maklum jika terkesan aneh dan EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik semua orang yang mencintai mereka. Termasuk saya^^

Summary : Sungmin menyukai banyak hal di dunia ini. Suatu hari seorang sunbae menyatakan ketertarikannya pada namja manis itu dan dengan mudahnya Sungmin menjawab'iya' padahal dia sendiri tak tahu 'pacaran' itu apa dan menganggap pacar = teman = benda yang disukainya. Bagaimana nasib sang sunbae tampan?

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Banyak hal yang ku sukai...

Labu manis, benda berwarna pink yang cantik, ekor anak kucing yang lembut, grup band SMAP, TOKIO dan KINKI, es krim, cherry tart... terus...teruuus...teruuuuussss...

Ah! Pokoknya masih banyak lagi hehe^^ dan disinilah kisahku dimulai...

Sungmin Pov End

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin.. Aku menyukaimu."

"Ye?"

Lee Sungmin-seorang namja manis berpostur kecil itu mengerjab. Memandang sunbae yang mengajaknya bertemu di taman belakang sekolah. Seorang namja tinggi bersurai brunette, memiliki wajah tampan meski sekarang wajah itu tengah merona malu. Juga obsidan kelamnya yang mempesona.

"Emm.. apa kau mau jalan denganku?"

"Eh eeeeeeeeh? Ng..."

**.**

**.**

"Jinjja? Hahaha...baru kali ini ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu Min." Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menanggapi celotehan sahabatnya. Kim Heechul dan Leeteuk yang kini mengerubunginya setelah namja manis itu menceritakan kejadian 20 menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang dikelas sekarang, berhubung Choi songsaeng tidak masuk. jadilah siswa di kelas 1-C ini bergosip ria.

"Hehe, aku juga kaget hyung. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, kelas 2-B"

"Jadi dia benar-benar orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal, Min? Berani sekali namja itu~" Heechul menyilangkan kakinya menghadap Sungmin. disebelahnya ada Leeteuk yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Berani? Kenapa hyung bicara begitu?"

"Iya, berani! Itu kan seperti dia mengatakan 'Jadilah milikku' pada pertemuan pertama." Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kananya di dagu.

"Ehh? Aniyo~ dia cuma bilang 'mau jalan denganku?' Begitu..." pipi Sungmin merona samar mendengar argumen Heechul.

"Jalan denganku itu berarti kencan..dan itu artinya kalian dalam taraf awal pacaran." Heechul menengok sejenak kearah Leeteuk "Biasanya akan resmi kalau kalian sudah 2 atau 3 kali berkencan, iya kan Teeuki?"

"Mana ku tahu.. semasa SMP aku kurang bergaul, beda denganmu yang kaya pengalaman" Leeteuk menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan tipe orang yang tak bisa pacaran lama" Heechul mendengus lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Leeteuk.

Sungmin tersenyum, inilah sahabat sekaligus hyung-nya. Selalu mempunyai tingkah yang bisa membuatnya tertawa. Mereka bertiga memiliki wajah manis nyaris cantik, melebihi yeoja sekalipun. Akrab karena sama-sama terlambat dihari pertama masuk sekolah SM High School.

"Tapi Min, mungkin Heechul ada benarnya."

"Yup! Pokoknya jangan jawab dulu arraseo? Kau harus lihat keadaan." Heechul ikut menimpali.

"T-tapi.. aku sudah terlanjur jawab hyungie~"

"Ndeeee?" Leeteuk dan Heechul memandang Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum dengan kedua telunjuk yang dibentur-benturkan. Uuhhh... Kyeopta!

"Aku bilang 'iya'.."

"Sudah dijawab ternyata.."

"Kau yakin Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lebar di bibir shape M miliknya. "Iya! Besok kami akan kencan^^ tapi kalau berkencan, apa yang harus kita lakukan ya hyungdeul?"

DOENGGGGGGGG

Leeteuk dan Heechul hampir saja terjungkal bersamaan saat mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin.

TEETTT... TEEETTTT...

"Sudah bel pulang hyung! Minnie duluan ne. Annyeong~~"

Heechul dan Leeteuk memandang siluet Sungmin yang makin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang begitu melewati koridor.

"Kenapa dia langsung menjawab eoh? Dasar Sungmin.." Ucap Heechul sambil bersendekap didada.

"Hey.. apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang Teukie.. yang penting kan pengalaman, kalo ada apa-apa dia akan cerita."

"Haahh~~" desah dua orang uke itu bersamaan. Sungmin benar-benar kelinci polos ternyata -_-'

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

"Senangnyaaaaaaaa... seperti mau melompat-lompat~ maunya senyum terus, sekarang Minnie punya pacar~" Sungmin berjalan riang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tas selempangnya.

"Berkencan dengan pacar~~ berkencan dengan pacar~~ waahh..rasanya mendebarkan!" Namja manis itu kembali terkikik. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Rumahnya memang tak jauh dari sekolah. Biasanya ia dijemput tapi karena hari ini namja itu sedang dalam mood baik, Sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

CKIIITTT

Sungmin berhenti mendadak, bibirnya terpout lucu dengan ekspresi bingung yang begitu menggemaskan, "Tapi aku pakai baju apa ya? Wuaahhh... aku bingung." Dan kemudian ia berlari kencang. Benar-benar tak sabar untuk membongkar isi lemarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Waahh.. ternyata banyak orang! Bagaimana Kyuhyun sunbae akan menumakanku disini? Hueee.. Kalau Min tidak ditemukan bagaimana?" Sungmin celingak-celinguk di antara ribuan orang yang memadati Lotte world hari ini. Maklum saja, ini hari minggu. Tempat seperti ini pasti ramai.

"Sungmin-ah!" Tak lama seorang pria meneriaki namanya. Pemuda berusia belasan itu tampak mempesona dengan t-shirt hitam di padu dengan kemeja biru tua yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, celana jeans abu dan sneaker biru.

"Kyuhyun sunbae!" Sungmin terlonjak girang dan menatap berbinar sosok Kyuhyun yang makin mendekat.

"Aku langsung melihatmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu sampai dihadapan Sungmin.

"Eh? Sekali lihat? Bagaimana sunbae bisa melakukannya? Hebat!" Sungmin mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Terlihat begitu bersemangat hari ini.

"Ke-kenapa? Mm.. kenapa ya.. mungkin karena kamu manis.." Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit merona di tanya seperti itu oleh Sungmin. ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan rasa grogi yang menyerang.

BLUSH~

Pipi Sungmin merona mendengar pujian sunbae tampannya itu. 'Aduuhh..aku grogi! Tapi aku senang hihihi... manis ya? Benarkah' Inner Sungmin bicara.

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata kau berani juga ya naik wahana seperti itu" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang masih nampak semangat padahal mereka baru saja menaiki wahana roller coaster. "Hu'um! Ayo kita naik yang lain lagi sunbae" Ujar Sungmin riang.

"Emm... sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kita cari makan dulu saja. Kajja!"

GREB

Kyuhyun langsung menggapai jemari tangan kanan Sungmin. Menggandengnya membelah kerumunan pengunjung yang menyerupai semut.

"Akhirnya bisa lepas dari kerumunan orang-orang itu." Mereka kini telah telah berada di depan cafe yang terlihat manis dan tak terlalu besar.

PATSS

"A- AH! Mianhae Sungmin-ah! Mianhae!" Kyuhyun yang menayadari tatapan Sungmin yang tengah tertuju pada tautan tangan mereka sontak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Wajah pemuda tinggi semampai itu bersemu merah. Tak jauh beda dengan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"Ng..Anu.. emm..cuacanya bagus ya, cerah. Untung saja hari ini tidak hujan." Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan denga Sungmin yang tengah duduk dihadapannya sembar menikmati cake strawberry yang mereka pesan. "Ah, aku tidak nyambung ya? Hehe..mianhae." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung ketika Sungmin hanya melayangkan tatapan polosnya.

SIIIIIIINGGGG~

"Emh..." Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat tak sengaja terjebak dalam keadaan canggung saat mata mereka bertubrukan. Sementara Sungmin memegang sendok teh-nya dengan dada yang berdebar. Hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Ah, Cake ini enak." Ucap Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mulai memakan cake nya yang masih utuh.

"Hum! Ini manis dan enak sekali sunbae~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut ketika melihat raut menggemaskan milik Sungmin, "Kau suka yang manis-manis ternyata ya.."

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk lucu dengan sendok teh yang ia jepit di belahan bibirnya, "Iya. Minnie suka! Seperti es krim, puding dan cake, hehehe. Kalau Kyuhyun sunbae?"

"Anu... jangan panggil sunbae ne, pa-panggil Kyu saja bagaimana?" Kyuhyun merutuki tingkahnya yang terkesan kaku. Takut-takut jika Sungmin justru kan ilfeel padanya.

"Eoh? Kyu saja? tapi sunbae kan seniornya Minnie.."

"Tapi sekarang menurutku tidak ada hubungannya dengan senior-senioran Sungmin-ah. Habis... kita kan sedang 'jalan bareng'." Ucap Kyuhyun menyembunyikan rona samar yang kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika mengatakan 'jalan bareng' yang berarti mereka tengah berada di awal pacaran.

"Begitu ya...?" Sungmin memasang wajah berpikir imutnya. Dengan posisi kepala yang sedikit miring.

"I-iya, kalau begitu coba panggil aku .."

"K-Kyu..."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Mingie saja bagaimana?"

"I-iya." Wuaaahhh.. Minnie grogi! Sungmin memekik dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Kalau melihat wajahmu, sepertinya kencan kalian menyenangkan~" Heechul bersendekap di hadapan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di jendela kelasnya yang terbuka(kelas mereka berada ditingkat dua) dan melayangkan senyum menggoda, sedang Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat dongsaeng-nya memasang raut gembira.

TUING~ TUING~

Heechul makin tergelak melihat bagaimana imutnya kepala Sungmin mengangguk. Bergerak turun naik hingga surai hitamnya terjatuh acak.

"Ndeee... Cake-nya enak hyungdeul! Wahana disana juga menyenangkan!"

"Syukurlah~" Leeteuk yang paling kalem diantara mereka tersenyum tulus.

"Eh! Itu Kyu sunbae!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin memekik saat ia melihat seseorang yang tengah melambaikan tangan di antara kerumunan siswa yang sedang mengikuti kelas olahraga. ia pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Lumayan. Dia juga kelihatan baik. Ini sih jenis hewan pemakan rumput. Tidak macam-macam." Heechul memegang dagunya ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun dibawah.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecil begitu? Cepat sekali akrabnya.."

"Karena Kyu Sunbae sudah menjadi pacar Minnie, Leeteuk hyung~" Sungmin berbalik dan menatap dua sahabatnya itu.

Heechul terkekeh, "Kau sudah suka dengannya, eoh?"

"Iya! Minnie suka Kyu sunbae-"

"Sama seperti Minnie menyukai Heechul hyung dan Leeteuk hyung~"

EHH? EEEHHHHH?

Leeteuk dan Heechul seolah terlempar dari tingkat 2 sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengucapkan kaliamat itu? anak kelinci ini sunggu polos-batin Heechul mengurut dada.

"Mi-Minnie-ah, mana yang lebih kau sukai Kyuhyun atau es krim?" Heechul memegangi pelipisnya sambil menatap Sungmin yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Eh? Emm..."

'Tuh kan, Dia bingung' batin Heechul dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Ah, jadi apa yang Minnie suka dari Kyuhyun hm?" Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum. "Eng, dia baik, hyung! Dia juga mentraktir Minnie banyak cake~. Minnie sukaaa!"

DOEEENGGGG...

'Kasihan sekali orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu~' Batin Leeteuk miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yip! Yip! Yip! Annyeong~~

Saya post ff baru, gimana? Tertarik?

Sebenernya udah lama mau publish, tapi kebentur waktu terus dan saya juga tipe orang yang gak suka bagi2 fokus (ff saya yang chaptered masih on going)

Ini ff remake pertama saya, kekeke~ dan ini juga gak akan panjang. mungkin hanya sampai 5 chap,

Pengen sesuatu yang beda jadi mutusin untuk remake kali ini. Disini karakter Kyuhyun oppa juga beda (yang suka baca ff saya pasti tau), dan karena ini ada humornya, saya harap bisa menyenangkan hati Joyers sekalian~~

Yang berkenan silahkan review...^^

Kira-kira gimana nasib Kyuhyun kalau tau Sungmin salah menganggap hubungan mereka? ,

Tunggu chap selanjutnya neee... Annyeong!

Love KyuMin :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sejuta Kali Lipat Rasa Suka

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Park Junsoo (aka Leeteuk), and other cast

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Little bit humor, Life school

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Ini ff remake pertama saya dari komik lama 'SUKI NO 100MAN BAI' Karya Shoko Hamada. Karena aslinya ini straight, saya mengubahnya menjadi boys love dengan perubahan disana sini demi kepentingan cerita dan penyesuaian terhadap oppadeul. Jadi harap maklum jika terkesan aneh dan EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik semua orang yang mencintai mereka. Termasuk saya^^

Summary : Sungmin menyukai banyak hal di dunia ini. Suatu hari seorang sunbae menyatakan ketertarikannya pada namja manis itu dan dengan mudahnya Sungmin menjawab'iya' padahal dia sendiri tak tahu 'pacaran' itu apa dan menganggap pacar = teman = benda yang disukainya. Bagaimana nasib sang sunbae tampan?

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2.

"MINNIEEEE! HYORIN DATANG!"

TAP

TAP

TAP

"NUNAAA~~~" Sungmin bergerak cepat menuruni tangga ketika mendengar suara teriakan Eomma-nya. Kaki-kaki mungil itu bergerak lincah menghampiri sosok wanita cantik yang duduk anggun di ruang tamu sembari memainkan ponsel.

"Aigoo~~ Liitle boy tetap saja manis ne~ hahaha." Sungmin tersenyum imut saat mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyorin, kakak sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai penulis novel terkenal di kalangan anak muda Korea Selatan.

"Hyorin-ah...Kau belum menceritakannya pada Sungmin hmm?" Tak lama kemudian Eomma Sungmin datang dengan nampan berisi tiga cup teh hijau yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Eh? Cerita apa Eomma?" Sungmin menatap bingung pada sang Eomma yang justru membalas dengan senyum misterius.

"Aku akan menikah Minnie-ya~~"

"Huuoooo! Jinjjayo? Ah, selamat ne nunaaa~! Akhirnya nuna menikah juga di usia 29 tahun ini." Sungmin memekik girang. Nuna favoritnya itu memang sudah lama melajang bahkan hingga usianya berada dipenghujung kepala 2. Tak heran memang, seluruh hidup gadis itu lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk menulis novel romance yang selalu menjadi best seller hingga mengesampingkan urusan asmara. Paling-paling hanya mengikuti beberapa kencan buta yang dirancang ibunya sendiri itu pun tak berpengaruh banyak.

"Berapapun umurnya tak masalah Minnie-ya, meski nuna berumur 29 tahun tapi perasaan orang yang tengah jatuh cinta itu sama dengan anak SMA lohh~" Hyorin menyeruput teh-nya dengan gaya yang anggun.

Sungmin makin tersenyum lebar ketika kalimat jatuh cinta keluar dari mulut gadis berambut panjang itu, "Nunaa~ em Ano... Aku juga sudah punya pacar loh, hehe" Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Hyorin. Takut terdengar oleh ibunya yang kini tengah mengambil cemilan di dapur.

"Benarkah? Little boy nuna sudah punya pacar eoh? Kenapa baru cerita? Kalau kau cerita kan lumayan, siapa tau saja bisa nuna jadikan bahan cerita baru.."

"Ya~~ ini bukan bahan gratisan untuk novel baru Nunaa~. Emh, kami baru kencan sekali... Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia Sunbae Minnie Nunaa.. kami juga baru kenal."

"Wahh.. daebakk! Berarti kau harus berusaha keras ya kekeke~" Ucap Hyorin, mengundang raut tanya dari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika pasangan kekasih pada umumnya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermesraan atau melakukan hal-hal manis lainnya. Lain lagi dengan pasangan Kyumin kita ini.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon oak di halaman belakang sekolah -yang juga dipadati pasangan-pasangan yang tengah memadu kasih di waktu istirahat ini- dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat dan dengan topik perbincangan yang sangat jauh dari hal-hal berbau asmara atau cinta. Keduanya hanya saling bercerita tentang teman, tontonan semalam atau tugas yang mereka kerjakan. Sungguh tidak romantis sekali aniya? -_-'

"Kemarin Nunaa Minne datang loh sunbae~ dia penulis novel terkenal. Namanya Kim Hyorin." Sungmin tersenyum menceritakan kedatang nunaa-nya semalam pada Kyuhyun.

"Kim Hyorin? Ah..aku tau dia,"

Sungmin menampilkan senyum tidak percaya, "Eiihhh Jinjjayo? Sunbae tau juga tentang Hyorin nunaa? Wahh, Minnie tidak menyangka. Habis nunaa itu kan novelis yang suka menulis tentang cerita cinta remaja perempuan. Minnie tak menyangka remaja laki-laki seperti Kyu sunbae suka membaca seperti itu juga. Tapi tidak papa sihh, Minnie yang Little boy-nya Hyorin nunaa juga pernah baca kok sunbae, hihihi~"

"Kakak perempuanku sebenarnya yang suka. Kamarnya penuh dengan novel dan yahh..aku juga suka ikut membaca. Emh, aku aneh ya? Kau pasti malu punya pacar seperti ku." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sembari memandang Sungmin dengan senyum kaku. Takut-takut kalau pacar kecilnya itu malah justru membencinya karena ketahuan suka membaca novel perempuan. Alasan apa itu-_-' ternyata dua-duanya sama ne readerdeul~

"Ani~ Minnie tidak malu kok, Kyu sunbae. Minnie senang Kyu sunbae menyukai Hyorin nunaa Minnie." Ucap Sungmin polos dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah mulusnya.

TEETTTTT TEEEETTTTTT

POKK

POKK

POKK

"Ah! Sudah bel, kita harus kembali." Sungmin bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian pantatnya. Bermaksud membersihkan celananya dari debu yang nyatanya tak ada debu yang menempel disana.

"Em, iya. Eh.. anu.. Mingiie-ya, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang bersama dan kau mampir ke rumahku?" Kyuhyun masih duduk memandang Sungmin. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu meski sebenarnya ia gugup setengah mati.

"Hari ini Minnie ada janji dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Heechul hyung sunbae. Sepertinya tidak bisa.."

"Begitu ya? Em..kalau besok bagaimana?" Kyuhyun masih tak mau menyerah. Sekarang ia ikut berdiri di depan Sungmin yang memasang pose berfikir dengan telunjuk di tempelkan di depan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

'Eomma..pacar Kyu manis sekali! Terima kasih telah melahirkan Kyu ke dunia ini' Batin Kyuhyun absurd.

"Tapi besok Minnie harus pulang cepat untuk menemani Eomma belanja. Bagaimana ya sunbae?"

"Begitu ya... ya sudahlah... Eh, tapi apa nanti malam aku boleh menelponmu?" Sungmin mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Boleh kok, Kyu sunbae boleh menelpon Minnie nanti malam. Jja, Minnie harus masuk dulu, annyeong Kyu Sunbae~~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sungmin berlari sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga mengingat Sungmin mengizinkannya menelpon namja manis itu nanti malam. Padahal kan hanya menelpon 0.0

Hahhhh~~~ Dua-duanya se-tipe sepertinya. Yang satu kelinci polos, yang satu seringala polos. Eh, serigala polos 0.o? /plakk/

**.**

**.**

**.**

_At Night, Sungmin's home..._

_'Se-selamat malam Sungmin-ah... A-apa kabar?'_

Dahi Sungmin membentuk persimpangan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun disebrang sana. "Baik dong sunbae~ kita kan baru bertemu tadi di sekolah.."

_'I-Iya sih, Eng- kalau begitu kamu sedang apa Mingie?'_

Sungmin makin mendekap boneka bunny yang tengah dipeluknya sedari tadi di karpet bulu pink-nya yang ada di kamar, "Sebelum sunbae menelepon, Minnie sedang main game."

_'Ohhh...'_

"Em, Memangnya ada apa Kyu sunbae menelpon Minnie?" Sungmin balik bertanya ketika Kyuhyun tak kunjung bicara lagi.

_'Eh.. Gwaenchana. Cuma ingin ngobrol.. Ya, cuma ingin ngobrol, hehe'_

"Eihh? Aneh, padahal kan tadi kita sudah ngobrol Kyu sunbae, hihihi~"

_'Aneh ya? Tapi..emh.. mungkin aku merasa tidak cukup kalau hanya mengobrol disekolah.. aku- aku ingin terus bersama mu, sesering mungkin bertemu dan mendengar suaramu Mingie...'_

BLUSH~

Wajah Sungmin memanas tiba-tiba hanya karena mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih belum bisa ia tangkap maksudnya.

_'Apa aku mengganggumu? Aku tidak boleh menelpon mu ya? kau diam saja barusan..'_

"Ani~ Aniyo~~ Minnie tidak terganggu kok." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya imut meski tau Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya.

_'Syukurlah.. emh, sudah dulu ya Sungmin-ah. Selamat malam~ Saranghae!'_

TUTT...

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian ia makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tubuh sang boneka. "Apa Kyu sunbae terlalu menyukai Minnie? Senangnyaaa~~ Minnie seperti melayang^^..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

00oo000oo00

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Setelah sebulan berpacaran...<em>

"Kami sudah 2 kali nonton, laluuu.. ke Akuarium, Planetarium dan beberapa Arena permainan. Kami juga buat foto stiker loh hyungdeul~~"

Sungmin bercerita dengan mimik semangat, kedua tangannya bertaut di belakang tubuh mungilnya dan jangan lupakan juga bagaimana imutnya namja ini sesekali melompat kecil.

Obrolan ini tak lain tentang bagaimana kencan-kencannya dengan Kyuhyun selama sebulan mereka pacaran. Sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum tulus dibelakang Sungmin. Ketiganya kini tengah berjalan di koridor lantai satu setelah meletakkan buku-buku tugas di meja Heo songsaeng.

"Kalian banyak kemajuan.." Leeteuk menanggapi dengan senyum angel-nya.

"Ndeee? Ah, iya. Kyu sunbae juga menelpon Minnie 2 hari sekali dan biasanya kami ngobrol sampai satu jam lebih. Eomma sampai marah karena Miinie lama memakai telpon~" Bibir semerah cherry itu terpout lucu.

'Kyuhyun itu sangat bekerja keras rupanya terhadap anak kelinci ini' Heechul membatin dengan tangan yang bersendekap di dada dan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan Minnie-ya?"

"Banyak Leeteuk hyung~ paling sering tentang acara tivi yang kami tonton hari itu, drama atau acara musik. Oh iya, kami juga membicarakan masalah game!"

DOOEEENGGGG

'Malang nian nasib pemuda itu, sudah bekerja keras tapi malah...' Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum miris bersamaan.

"Laluu.. Kyu sunbae juga mengajakku ke rumahnya hari libur nanti. Kami akan bermain game! Kyu sunbae ternyata punya banyak playstation juga kaset game! Hebat kan Kyu sunbae, Hyungdeul~~?" Sungmin kembali melompat-lompat kecil. Menghasilkan kikikan dari Heechul.

"Lohh.. bukannya itu Kyu sunbae?" Leeteuk dan Heechul refleks mendongak kedepan ketika dilihatnya dua siluet yang familiar bagi mereka di samping kelas 1-A.

DEGH

Jantung Heechul dan Leeteuk berdetak kencang bersamaan. Muka mereka merona melihat bagaimana seorang wanita berambut panjang se-pinggang itu tengah mencengkram kemeja seragam bagian depan milik Kyuhyun. Jarak mereka juga sangat dekat hingga posisi dagu Kyuhyun menyentuh pucuk kepala sang gadis yang hanya setinggi dada kekasih Sungmin itu. kedekatan mereka terlihat sangat intim sekali.

"MINGIE!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin meski posisinya dan gadis cantik di depannya itu masih tak berubah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Kyu, sampai jumpa~ Ah! Jangan lupa sampaikan jadwal liburan ke anggota anak kelas dua lainnya!"

Mereka berempat masih disana memandang gadis berambut panjang yang mulai menghilang di balik koridor itu ketika suara Kyuhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Emh.. Mingie, Ja-jangan salah paham ne, ta-tadi itu Victoria nunaa, kelas 3-1. Dia menager klub-ku dan rambutnya tadi tersangkut di kancing bajuku. I-ini lihatlah.." Kyuhyun merasa sangat berkeringat sekarang ketika menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya pada Sungmin. Tak lupa ikut menunjukkan beberapa helai rambut Victoria yang tertinggal di kancing baju seragamnya.

"Salah paham apa maksud-nya sunbae? Tapi dia cantik ya~ Minnie baru lihat.." Tanpa di duga Sungmin justru tersenyum manis. Membuat Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Leeteuk mengerut(?) alis bingung.

"Emh..salah paham.. ma-maksudnya kamu sedikit cemburu..mungkin," Kyuhyun meringis kaku menunggu reaksi sang kekasih.

"Cemburu? Naega? Hehe, aniyo sunbae~ hihihi, memangnya Minnie cemburu kenapa?"

JRENGGGG

Entah kenapa Heechul dan Leeteuk tiba-tiba melihat telinga Kyuhyun menjadi lebih panjang seperti telinga hewan yang biasa kita sebut kambing. Melunglai lesu di kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat murung.

"Benar-benar seperti hewan pemakan rumput. Kasihan sekali~~" Lirih dua uke itu bersamaan (Ingat sebutan pemberian Heechul untuk Kyuhyun di chap 1).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minnie, sebenarnya kau menyukai Kyuhyun tidak?" Heechul menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk manis di bangkunya. Mereka baru saja sampai di kelas setelah insiden bertemu Kyuhyun di bawah tadi.

"Tentu saja Minnie suka, kenapa hyung tanya begitu?"

"Hyung beritahu ya Minnie, rasa suka terhadap teman dengan terhadap pacar itu berbeda," Lanjut Heechul. Sedang Leeteuk hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Berbeda? Maksudnya Chullie hyung apa?"

"Iya. Kalau rasa suka terhadap pacar itu suuukaaaaa sekali, tapi kalau dengan teman, rasa sukanya biasa saja. Hampir sama dengan rasa suka terhadap orang lain yang kau kenal. Sedang pacar, rasa sukanya 'istimewa'. Jenisnya berbeda." Heechul mencoba menjelaskan dengan kalimat sesederhana mungkin. 'supaya anak kelinci polos ini mengerti' batin Heechul frustasi.

"Apa tidak boleh sama hyung? Kata Eomma kita tidak boleh membeda-bedakan.."

CTIKK

Heechul menggeram dalam hati. Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia beralih menunjuk dada Sungmin. "Begini.. Minnie pernah punya keinginan untuk di cium Kyuhyun tidak? Atau di peluk Kyuhyun?"

"Heiihhh?"

"Kyuhyun itu pasti juga berpikiran begitu kalau di dekatmu."

"Aku tidak tau yang seperti itu Hyung... habis ak-aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melakukannya dengan Kyu sunbae~~" Sungmin bergidik horror.

"Dia kan namjachingu Minnie.. jadi Minnie harus pikirkan dengan baik, arrachi?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang menasehati. Jujur saja, dari lubuk hatinya ia merasa iba dengan nasib pemuda tampan yang mungkin kini masih syok itu. "Kalau pengertian 'pacaran' atau 'rasa suka' tetap seperti ini. Kasihan Kyuhyun, Minnie~" Lanjutnya.

"Kasihan?" Sungmin bergumam lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk memikirkan perkataan Heechul dan Leeteuk. Meski masih binggung tapi Sungmin memilih memikirkannya sendiri ketika dilihatnya sosok Song seongsaenim memasuki kelas dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

**.**

00oo000oo00

**.**

CTIK

CTIKK

CTIKK

"Eitss! Upss!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

Suara pekikan-pekikan yang berasal dari dua orang namja berbeda paras itu sudah mengalun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka kini tengah asik berduel game di kamar milik Kyuhyun.

"Yaa~~ Kyu sunbae menang lagi!" Sungmin merengut imut. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terkekeh menanggapi kemudian beralih mengambil satu botol minuman cola berukuran besar yang tadi ia taruh di atas meja belajar dengan dua buah gelas.

"Setelah teriak-teriak, tenggorokan Mingie pasti sakit. Kita minum dulu ya,"

"Eh sunbae! Ini game terbaru kan? Boleh tidak Minnie main ini?" Sungmin yang masih duduk di lantai kamar Kyuhyun mengangkat satu kaset game yang memang baru dibeli dua hari yang lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja boleh. Tapi apa kau yakin ingin memainkannya?"

"Neeee~~!"

"AH!"

Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mencoba membuka botol cola besar itu ketika Sungmin secara tiba-tiba berdiri dan memekik semangat. Menyebabkan botol yang masih penuh isinya itu oleng dan sinya tumpah mengenai bagian depan baju Sungmin dan sisanya tercecer dilantai.

"Omona! Mianhae Sunbae! Mianhae!" Sungmin langsung berjongkok membantu Kyuhyun menyingkirkan beberapa kaset game yang tercecer dilantai dan terkena tumpahan cola.

"Tidak papa Sungmin-ah... Aku hanya kaget tadi."

"Mianhae~~" Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih asyik menunduk guna memungut kaset-kasetnya langsung mendongak ketika mendengar lirihan Sungmin yang terasa menyayat hati.

DEG!

Dan betapa kagetnya pemuda tampan itu ketika wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah porselen milik kekasihnya yang kini juga ikut menatapnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung keduanya bertalu cepat ketika merasa sama-sama terperangkap dengan mata indah milik pasangannya masing-masing. Dan entah bagaimana mulanya, Kini sebelah Kyuhyun beralih menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar jarak kepala mereka makin dekat.

Sungmin masih membulatkan matanya-terkejut- saat dahi mereka telah menempel sempurna. Entah perasaan apa ini, namun Sungmin makin berdebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan makin menekan tengkuknya hingga-

JDUAKK

"Appo~~"

Sungmin yang saat itu kebetulan memegang stik PS langsung menghantamkannya tepat pada hidung Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu memekik kesakitan. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tidak tau kenapa Ia bisa melakukannya, hanya saja ia merasa gerAkan refleks itu akan membantunya mengurangi laju jantungnya yang tadi berdetak begitu cepat seolah hendak keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae ne Kyu sunbae~~" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut menyesal. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan Kyuhyun. setelah insiden pemukulan tadi, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang karena merasa tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengiyakan dengan senyum meringis ketika memegangi hidungnya dan bersikukuh ingin mengantar kekasihnya itu hingga mendapat bus pulang.

"Gwaenchana.. ini tidak sakit kok, hehe" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Mingie, liburan musim panas nanti, kita ke pantai eotthe?"

"Pantai? Wahh.. Minnie juga suka ke pantai! Ayo kita kesana sunbae~~ kita ajak hyungdeul juga ndee?" Sungmin memekik girang sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping. kedua tangannya masih mencengkram tali tas punggung yang ia kenakan.

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Emh, tapi kalau lebih banyak yang ikut kan jadi lebih seru.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap fokus kedepan.

"Kenapa berhenti, sunbae?" Sungmin menengik kebelakang ketika melihat Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan tengah memandangnya intens.

"Mingie..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kamu menyukaiku tidak sih?"

DEG

"Eh?"

"Anu.. emh .. itu.."

"Ternyata begitu ya... aku memang sempat berpikir begitu dan ternyata.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit senja yang mulai di hiasi sinar-sinar jingga. Satu tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana jins abu yang ia kenakan. Pose yang mempesona sekali.

"Kyu sunbae... bukan begitu.. Minnie—"

"Sudahlah...Aku mengerti. Jja, hari sudah sore. kau harus segera pulang" Kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menampilkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>At Sungmin's house...<em>

_SUNGMIN POV_

Ada apa dengan Kyu subae? Dan apa arti kata 'ternyata' dan 'sudahlah' tadi? Huweeee Eomma.. Minnie bingung sekali. T_T

Apa Kyu sunbae marah pada Minnie? Apa Minnie membuatnya kecewa? Tapi kenapa? Apa setelah ini sunbae akan membenciku ya?

Ahhh.. Minnie bingung. tapi hati Minnie sakit...

_SUNGMIN POV END_

_._

Tiga hari kemudian...

Sungmin duduk bersila memperhatikan nunaa favoritnya yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop tersayang. Apa lagi kalau bukan menulis novel.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar tamu yang biasa di gunakan Hyorin yang kebetulan kembali menginap sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Jadi.. Little boy-nya nuna ini kenapa eoh? Tidak biasanya murung..." Hyorin membalik kursi putarnya. Menatap Sungmin yang tengah menggembungkan pipi diatas single sofa yang ada di sana.

"Padahal biasanya dia menelpon 2 hari sekali, ini sudah tiga hari dan sunbae belum menelpon Minnie..." Ucapnya lesu.

"Apa yang harus Minnie lakukan, nunaa?" Sungmin memang telah menceritakan insiden beberapa hari yang lalu pada Hyorin. Dekat sejak kecil membuat Sungmin begitu terbuka dan terbiasa dengan kehadiran sepupunya itu. ditambah fakta jika dirinya adalah anak tunggal, membuat Sungmin begitu mendambakan sosok kakak dan ia mendapatkannya pada sosok Hyorin.

"Minnie masih bingung? emm... Minnie sendiri 'ingin-nya' bagaimana?" Hyorin menatap lembut pada adik sepupunya. "Kau—" ucapnya sambil menyentil hidung Sungmin. "Hadapi dirimu sendiri dan pikirkan apa yang ingin Minnie lakukan.. kemudian sampaikan itu pada Kyu sunbae-mu.. tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya."

"Meski egois dan menyakitkan, tidak apa-apa. Itu lebih baik dari pada berada dalam kepura-puraan. Minnie belum menyampaikan apa-apa padanya kan?"

"Menyampaikan pada Kyu sunbae?" Sungmin bergumam lirih. Sedetik kemudian ia bergegas keluar dari kamar sang nunaa. Berlari menuju telepon rumah yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Selama ini.. Minnie belum pernah melakukannya lebih dulu... belum pernah melakukan apa-apa lebih dulu.. berkencan atau menelpon..semua Kyu sunbae yang melakukan.." Sungmin menggenggam telpon rumah berwarna merah itu kemudian berjongkok. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut.

"Apa Minnie tidak suka pada Kyu sunbae? Apa Minnie hanya suka karena Kyu sunbae menyukai Minnie?"

"Minnie harus menemuinya! Minnie harus bertemu Kyu sunbae sekarang!" Sungmin bangkit dan meletakkan kembali telepon yang tadi ia pegang. Kemudaian pemuda mungil itu berlari keluar. Dalam benaknya kini hanya ada keinginan menemui Kyuhyun. Ia sangat takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun beralih membencinya dan ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan itu. Pokoknya Sungmin benar-benar harus menemui pemuda itu sekarang.

'Aku harus minta maaf.. lalu.. laluuu... eh?'Batinnya sembari membuka pagar rumahnya.

Namun seketika Sungmin membeku ditempat kala manik foxy bening miliknya itu menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedar tadi menari-nari dalam benaknya justru berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

Keduanya nampak sama-sama terkejut. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang hingga...

"TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU MINGIE / JANGAN MEMBENCIKU SUNBAE!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mungkin aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginanku sendiri dan akhirnya..Akulah yang kecewa." Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang mendongak menatap langit. Wajah itu..sungguh terlihat tampan dimatanya.

Ketelah insiden di depan pagar, pasangan KyuMin memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah mereka di taman dekat kompleks perumahan Sungmin.

"Aku telah banyak berpikir dan intropeksi diri..Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu..."

Sungmin merasa dadanya menghangat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kakinya yang menggantung(karena Sungmin sedang duduk di ayunan) bergerak-gerak kecil karena friksi aneh yang tengah menjalari hatinya.

"Minnie dengar.. ada banyak jenis 'rasa suka'.. tapi Minnie bingung dan tidak begitu tau.." Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri beralih menatap Sungmin yang berayu pelan. "Seperti apa 'rasa suka' yang sebenarnya, sunbae? Kenapa jadi 'suka'?"

Kyuhyun kembali mendongak sambil terkekeh pelan, "Begitu ya.. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau.. yang aku tau aku menyukaimu..Mencintaimu.."

hening...

"Tapi... Waktu sunbae berkata 'sudahlah'..Minnie merasa sedih. Minnie sudah berpikir lama, juga mendengar nasihat nunaa... Minnie- ingin kita kembali seperti dulu sunbae.." Sungmin mununduk. Rautnya terlihat menyesal dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa bukan 'kembali seperti dulu' lagi.."

"Eh?" Sungmin refleks mendongak ketika ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu serius.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Kita mulai dari awal.. Jadi sahabat atau teman baik saja-" Kyuhyun berjalan ke hadapan Sungmin dengan senyum tulus yang begitu mempesona. "Tapi Mingie masih mau kan kalau ku ajak kencan?" Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan satu telapak tangannya, berharap Sungmin menyambutnya dan mereka kan memulainya dari awal. Meski harus mengorbankan hubungan seumur jagung yang baru mereka jalani. Ia hanya tak ingin menyiksa SUngmin dalam perasaan yang membingungkan.

Sungmin memandang wajah itu dengan manik bulat penuhnya. Ia mencerna semuanya.. mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang tengah Kyuhyun bicarakan dan akhirnya ia paham-meski tak sepenuhnya... tapi, hubungan mereka.. status 'pacaran' mereka akan berakhir begitu ia menyambut uluran tangan itu..

'_Hadapi dirimu sendiri dan pikirkan apa yang ingin Minnie lakukan.. kemudian sampaikan itu pada Kyu sunbae-mu.. tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya.'_

'Perasaan Minnie yang sebenarnya? Tapi Minnie tidak mengeti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Minnie...' Sungmin bergelut dengan batinnya ketika nasehat sang nunaa kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Memulai dari awal... Minnie dan Kyu sunbae teman baik?

"Baiklah sunbae..." Sungmin bangkit dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling memandang dalam waktu yang sama. Membiarkan sapuan angin menerbangkan perasaan mereka yang membingungkan kemarin dan berharap sesuatu akan datang untuk mengisi kekosongan yang telah mereka buat sore ini...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong~~~

Saya kembali membawa chap 2! (udah lama selesai di ketik, jadi post aja deh ya)

Nah loh, mereka putus 0.o?

Akkhhhh jangan timpuk saya #ngumpet sama ddangko appa #loh?

Tenang.. tenang... ini emh... ini... ah! pokoknya tunggu chap selanjutnya aja ne,

Jangan lupa review,

Annyeong~~

#buru2 kabur

Selamat hari raya Idul Adha... Maaf lahir bati ne chingudeul... #bow


	3. chapter 3

Sejuta Kali Lipat Rasa Suka

.

.

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Park Junsoo (aka Leeteuk), and other cast

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Little bit humor, Life school

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : Ini ff remake pertama saya dari komik lama 'SUKI NO 100MAN BAI' Karya Shoko Hamada. Karena aslinya ini straight, saya mengubahnya menjadi boys love dengan perubahan disana sini demi kepentingan cerita dan penyesuaian terhadap oppadeul. Jadi harap maklum jika terkesan aneh dan EYD yang jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : KYUMIN milik semua orang yang mencintai mereka. Termasuk saya^^

Summary : Sungmin menyukai banyak hal di dunia ini. Suatu hari seorang sunbae menyatakan ketertarikannya pada namja manis itu dan dengan mudahnya Sungmin menjawab'iya' padahal dia sendiri tak tahu 'pacaran' itu apa dan menganggap pacar = teman = benda yang disukainya. Bagaimana nasib sang sunbae tampan?

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jinjjayo? Good boy! Kamu sudah berusaha keras Minnie-ah." Hyorin menatap Sungmin yang tengah duduk di single sofa kamarnya(kamar tamu). Sepupu imutnya itu tengah bercerita pasal ia yang baru saja putus dengan sang kekasih. "Kau tau? Seseorang yang telah berusaha keras untuk 'rasa suka' mereka, akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."<p>

Sungmin yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah- maklum, begitu pulang sekolah tadi ia memang langsung menuju kamar Hyorin- nampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Tapi tetap saja aku belum tau arti 'rasa suka' itu, Nunna."

"Kekeke~ kau masih muda little boy, itu wajar. Tapi begitu dewasa, kau akan mengerti semua ini." Jawab Hyorin.

Gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Eum, tapi...Ngomong-ngomong, seberapa besar rasa suka nunna pada calon suami nunna?" Sungmin mendekat dan menatap Hyorin penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Hmm..Mungkin sejuta kali lipat.."

"Uhhhh?" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya. Tercengang. Cara Hyorin menatapnya kali ini begitu berbeda. Entahlah. Terlihat lebih mempesona dan penuh ketegasan. Mungkin inilah kekuatan wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta, dan jujur saja ia menjadi berpikir kembali.

Mungkin sekarang ia bisa menyukai Kyuhyun lebih dari sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga mencapai 'sejuta kali lipat' seperti yang dikatakan Hyorin saat ini. Walau ia sendiri tak tau berapa lama waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk menuju ke sana mengingat status hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Bukankah besok kalian akan kencan lagi?"

"Um ya, Kyu sunbae mengajak Minnie ke taman bermain besok, hehe." Sungmin mengangguk malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Meski mereka tidak berada dalam hubungan resmi namun Kyuhyun hingga saat ini cukup sering mengajaknya 'kencan'.

"Ku rasa ia memang pria yang baik..." Dan Sungmin kembali mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja imut pecinta labu itu terlihat menatap serius pada pergelangan tangan kiri Leeteuk. Lebih tepatnya sebuah arloji lucu yang tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangan hyung-nya itu. Bayangkan saja, dua jarumnya berbentuk garpu dan pisau, unik bukan? Namun bukan itu saja sebenarnya yang membuat Sungmin takjub, tapi juga pernyataan Leeteuk yang mengatakan jika itu adalah barang couple bersama sang kekasih. Leeteuk beli satu untuk Kangin dan Kangin beli satu untuk Leeteuk.

Puk

Puk

"Hey hey.. Kalau iri, minta saja pada Kyuhyun." Heechul yang baru datang langsung menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sungmin yang dilihatnya tengah menatap penuh minat sembari bertopang dagu.

"Ishh.. Jangan tepuk-tepuk kepala dong Chullie hyung! Mentang-mentang Minnie kecil ya? Lagipula kalau bukan dari pacar, tidak ada artinya hyungiee~~" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir manisnya. Kedua tangannya langsung memegang pucuk kepalanya yang ditepuk oleh Heechul.

"Ahh iya, aku punya empat tiket gratis di pembukaan kolam renang dekat stasiun bawah tanah SH. Masa berlakunya sampai bulan depan." Heechul merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan empat tiket yang justru lebih mirip kupon itu ke arah Sungmin.

"Waahhhhh? Jadi kita akan ke sana? Pas sekali aniya hyung? lima hari lagi liburan musim panas dimulai!" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. "Aku, Teeukie hyung, Chullie hyung, dan... Ah! Boleh kita ajak Kyuhyun sunbae, hyung?"

"Kalian pergilah! Aku akan sibuk kerja sambilan dan juga berkencan di liburan musim panas nanti, hehehe." Heechul membentuk tanda peace dengan dua jarinya. "Lagipula pacarku bukan tipe orang yang berkencan sehat, makanya aku berikan pada kalian. Hohoho~" Lanjutnya lagi.

TENGGGGG TEEEEENGGGGG

"Nah, sudah bel pulang! Aku duluan okey? Hari ini aku juga ada janji. Byee~~"

"Yaaaa~~ Chullie hyung..." Sungmin mengerucut dan memanggil lirih namja cantik yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu geser kelasnya. Manik foxy itu berganti melirik Leeteuk yang mulai memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

"Hyung~~ Kau ikutkan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Ayolah hyung~~~" Namja manis itu mulai merengek sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kupon ditangannya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja dengan jurus itu, kekeke. Baiklah, hari rabu dan sabtu aku free."

"Yeeaayy!" Sungmin meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Membuat Leeteuk makin terkekeh dengan tingkahnya. "Tapi Sungmin-ah, yang satu tiket lagi bagaimana? Kan sayang kalau tidak digunakan."

Sungmin nampak mengangguk sebentar lalu kemudian menatap Leeteuk dengan seyum sangat lebar. "Ajak pacar hyung saja ya?"

"Ehh, maksudmu Kangin? Baiklah, aku akan tanyakan nanti padanya." Jawab Leeteuk setuju sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaaaaa... Liburan musim panas memang menyenangkan!" Sungmin merentangkan tangannya setelah keluar dari ruang ganti bersama Leeteuk. Menghampiri Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang memang telah berjanji akan menunggu mereka di depan ruang ganti.<p>

"Baju renang baru?" Kangin maju dan meneliti pakaian renang Leeteuk yang berwarna hitam dengan corak garis merah. Mengekspose setengah paha dan juga setengah lengannya yang ramping.

"Aku membelinya dengan Sungmin kemarin. Apa cocok?"

Kangin tersenyum dan menarik tangan sang kekasih menjauh, "Sangat cocok."

Sungmin hanya memandang sambil tersenyum. Ia baru kali ini bertemu dengan pacar hyung-nya itu.

Ah!

"Sunbae, bagaimana? Cocok tidak?" Sungmin yang sadar langsung mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah merona. Pemuda itu sama dengan Kangin, topless.

"I-iya... Cocok. Ka-kau terlihat manis." Jawabnya gugup sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Sementara Sungmin justru menunduk mendengar jawaban itu.

"Be-benarkah? Gomawo sunbae..."

**.**

**.**

"Kelamaan berenang, perut jadi lapar nde~~~" Sungmin tersenyum dengan dua tangan yang menenteng segelas cola dan satu porsi kecil ttobokkie. Sama dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa sudah cukup untukmu? Mau beli yang lain?"

"Ani, ini saja, hehe" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat handuk yang menutupi kepala dan bahunya ikut bergoyang. "Lohh? Leeteuk hyung eoddie?" Sungmin yang baru sadar jika mereka hanya pergi berdua mulai celingukkan.

"Mereka ada di deck chair tempat barang-barang kita tadi." Kyuhyun bersuara kemudian menghampiri stand mie goreng yang ada di sisi kanannya. "Kau duluan saja, Mingie. Aku akan segera menyusul setelah membelikanmu makan siang."

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Meski kini mereka hanya berteman- dengan kenyataan masih sering pergi berkencan- Kyuhyun tetap saja berlaku manis padanya. Uhhhh... Membayangkan kembali hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menahan lengkungan senyumnya.

Waaahhhhhhhhhhh...

Sungmin terdiam ditempat setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Di depan sana terlihat Leeteuk hyung-nya dan sang kekasih tengah bermesraan dan sesekali tertawa bersama di atas sebuah tikar di dekat deck chair mereka.

'Pasangan ideal' Sungmin bergumam dalam hati. Entah mengapa sebagian dari hatinya ingin agar ia dan Kyuhyun terlihat mesra seperti mereka.

_Pasangan..._

"Ehh? Ada apa dengan Minnie?" Lirihnya sambil mengerjab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lelahnyaa... Tapi menyenangkan!" Leeteuk tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang masih bertaut dengan sang kekasih. Terlalu asyik bermain membuat mereka lupa diri dan baru bisa pulang saat hari mulai senja.

"Senang bisa pergi bersama kalian. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke pantai?" Kangin menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya membenarkan letak tas selempang yang ia bawa.

"Boleh hyung! Kami juga senang bisa pergi denganmu." Kyuhyun balik tersenyum. Matanya melirik Sungmin yang mengangguk-angguk imut. Aigoo... Seharian ini ia kenyang dengan tingkah imut mantan pacarnya itu!

"Kalau begitu pertengahan agustus saja. Detailnya biar Leeteuk dan Sungmin-ah yang tentukan."

"Loh hyung? Jam pisau garpunya mana? Kenapa Kangin hyung tidak memakainya?" Sungmin yang tak sengaja melihat gerak tangan Kangin yang tadi membenarkan letak tas dibahunya kontan bertanya. Seingatnya Leeteuk pernah bercerita jika mereka memiliki jam tangan couple- yang sempat membuat Sungmin iri.

GREPP

"Eoh? Benar juga. Kemana jam tanganmu Kangin-ah?" Leeteuk yang akhirnya sadar langsung mencekal tangan sang kekasih dan mengangkat pergelangan tangan Kangin sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Eh? Emh.. Itu.. Sebenarnya.. Mianhae chagi, sebenarnya jamnya hilang." Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah menyesal.

"Yaa! Kenapa bisa hilang?!" Leeteuk memekik terkejut dan Kangin sibuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah! Nanti akan ku belikan lagi. tapi jangan dihilangkan ne?"

"Iya.. Iyaa..."

Leeteuk beralih menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Kita berpisah disini saja? Kalian berbeda arah dengan kami bukan?"

"Hum! Kami akan pulang naik bus saja hyung. Ya kan Kyu hyung?"

Kyuhyun menganguk dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya.. Byee~~" Kangin dan Leeteuk melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Meski bertengkar, mereka tetap saja mesra.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sungmin untuk ia genggam. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju halte terdekat.

"Nde... Mereka hebat!"

"Ya.. Hebat."

'Aku ingin seperti itu.' Ucap mereka nyaris bersamaan di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esoknya..._

Saat ini Sungmin dan Leeteuk tengah berada di rumah Heechul. Belajar kelompok dalam rangka menyelesaikan PR musim panas yang menggunung. Meski sebenarnya Heechul ada part time sore nanti tapi karena bujuk rayu Sungmin, akhirnya namja itu luluh juga.

"Heechul hyung memang jjang! Cemilannya banyak, kekeke"

"Ne, ne.. aku tau diri kalau akan ada kelinci gendut yang mampir kesini, hahaha"

"Ishh! Menyebalkan!"

Leeteuk hanya geleng kepala, dua dongsaengnya itu memang selalu seperti ini jika bersama. Mungkin benar kata orang, setiap orang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka.

"Uh? Wae? Kau senyum-senyum begitu Teukie.." Heechul mengernyit. Sedang Leeteuk hanya menggeleng. "Tidak kok, hanya melihat tingkah kalian."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kencan ganda kalian kemarin bagaimana?" Heechul menyeringai dan menatap Sungmin yang baru saja tersendak keripik kentangnya.

"Uhuk..uhukk... ish! Aku dan Kyuhyun sunbae sudah putus hyung!" Protesnya sembari menenggak segelas air putih dingin.

"Tapi kalian sering berkencan, aniya?"

"Eh hyung, tau tidak? Pacar Leeteuk hyung ternyata orangnya baik dan ramah lohh.." Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan ternyata.. berhasil!

"Benarkah? Seperti apa orangnya? Jujur saja, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Tanya Heechul.

"Dia menarik hyung, badannya tegap. Hoottt !"

"Yaaaa! Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan kelinci nakal!" Leeteuk berusaha menghentikan cerocosan Sungmin.

Hey, wajahnya sudah panas tau!

"Tapi ne hyung, Minnie penasaran. Kalian sering berkencan ya? Telpon-telponan? Setiap hari pasti!" Sungmin malah makin menjadi dan kini Heechul ikut-ikutan menatap serius padanya.

"Eummm.. Aku sebenarnya bukan tipe romantis. Dalam sebulan kami hanya bertemu satu atau dua kali, dan untuk telepon, hanya sekali dalam seminggu. Itupun hanya sebentar." Ungkap Leeteuk jujur.

"Tapi kan saat ini libur musim panas Teukie.. Apa masih begitu?" Kali ini Heechul yang bertanya. Jarang sekali kan mendengar Leeteuk bercerita tentang kisah asmaranya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sekolah Kangin termasuk sekolah yang ketat. Bahkan di musim panas pun mereka punya banyak program pelajaran tambahan."

Sungmin manggut-manggut, "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak memutuskan sekolah disekolah yang sama saja hyung?" Tanya-nya.

"Saat di SMP dulu, kami memang pernah berfikir begitu."

"Eiiihhh? Kalian pacaran sudah lama?" Leeteuk mengangguk lagi menaggapi pertanyaan Heechul. "Sejak kelas 2 SMP. Hampir 1 tahun setengah."

"Kalau aku sih harus selalu berdekatan dengan orang yang ku suka."

"Hum! Mungkin Minnie juga akan seperti itu." Sungmin ikut menimpali.

Leeteuk tertawa renyah, ia bertopang dagu dan mulai bercerita. "Awalnya aku pikir kami memang terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku juga pernah meminta putus di hari kelulusan kami. Tapi Kangin menolak, dia bilang tidak masalah meski jarang bertemu. Dia percaya kami akan bisa melewatinya dan dia juga mangatakan meski kami putus sekalipun ia tidak akan bisa menyukai wanita lain lagi, hehehe."

Prookk Prookk Prookkk

"Uwooooo... Romantis sekali Teukie hyung!" Sungmin bertepuk tangan riang sedang Heechul justru mencibir. "Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Iyaa." Leeteuk mengangguk tegas.

"Kyaaaaa~~ So sweeeettttt!"

"YAA! Berhenti berteriak kelinci genbul!"

"Biar saja! Weeeekkkk ... Chullie hyung juga bisa berteriak kok!"

"Yaissh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

TAKK

"Mian ne, aku masih harus mengantar pesanan yang lain." Kyuhyun meletakkan satu piring besar dengan berbagai macam cake di atasnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih sumringah karena kunjungan Sungmin kali ini.

"Gweanchana. Tapi Kyu sunbae... Minnie kan tidak pesan sebanyak ini." Sungmin merasa makin tak enak hati. Sudah mengganggu Kyuhyun bekerja- pemuda itu memang mengambil part time di toko roti selama libur musim panas- eh sekarang malah di suguhi makanan sebanyak ini.

"Sssstttt. Ini pelayanan istimewa untukmu. Gratis." Kyuhyun menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir dan menyuruh Sungmin memelankan suaranya. Tak ingin pelayan yang lain dengar, karena memang ia sedikit di spesialkan oleh bossnya karena masih ada hubungan keluarga.

KLONTANGGG (bel masuk)

"Loh, bukannya itu Kangin hyung ya?"

"Mana?" Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. posisi tempat duduk mantan kekasihnya itu memang ada di pinggir dinding kaca, jadi orang yang masuk dari depan tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan.

"Ehhh dia dengan siapa?" Sungmin masih memandang lekat pria berbaju seragam yang baru masuk itu. lebih tepatnya pada gadis yang menggandeng tangan Kangin. Dilihat dari seragamnya sih, mereka satu sekolah. Bukankah Leeteuk hyung juga pernah bilang kalau sekolah Kangin suka mengadakan pelajaran tambahan bahkan di liburan musim panas seperti ini?

Kangin terlihat tidak risih sama sekali dengan gadis itu. Bahkan mereka nampak mesra saat memilih beberapa kue sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"K-Kyu sunbae.. em.. em.. apa mungkin Kangin hyung selingkuh?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun kembali menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Dia selingkuh sunbaeeeeee~~~" Ujarnya dengan wajah sedih. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung berusaha menenangkan dengan wajah panik.

"Hey hey, jangan menangis!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Haahhhhh~~

Ini membingungkan! Apa yang harus Minnie lakukan ?

Minnie sudah cerita soal Kangin hyung saat di toko roti itu sama Chullie hyung, tapi sayangnya Leeteuk hyung tidak banyak merespon -,- /pout/

Teukie hyung bilang, ia akan bertanya langsung pada Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung bilang ia harus menghilangkan bibit kecurigaan yang entah apa maksudnya! Uhhh mengingat soal ini Minnie sebel! Harusnya mereka bicara dengan bahasa yang Minnie mengerti donk! /pout again/

Besoknya Teukie hyung memberitahu kami bahwa ia sudah bertemu dengan Kangin hyung dan mengatakan jika gadis yang ku lihat hanya temannya! Teman perempuan yang sudah berkali-kali Kangin tolak. Dan gadis itu juga sudah mengenal Leeteuk hyung sebagai pacar Kangin hyung! Uhhhhh...Padahal jelas-jelas Minnie lihat sendiri mereka bermesraan loh -.-v

Hubungan mereka tetap baik-baik saja dan Minnie makin bingung dengan yang namanya cinta! Aigoo... Kenapa cinta itu membingungkan coba?!

Minnie pikir cinta itu menyenangkan, tapi kenapa dua orang yang sama-sama suka harus di terpa badai curiga dan penghianatan?

Teukie hyung... Kangin hyung...

Ahh.. molla! Semoga memang benar tidak ada apa-apa. /.\

**Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhir pekan Sungmin mengajak Heechul mampir ke sebuah cafe untuk menikmati es krim di siang yang terik ini. Maklum saja, musim panas benar-benar membuat gerah dan es krim adalah salah satu pilihan terbaik selain pantai!

"Hyung, disana saja ya? Kata Teukie hyung di sana enak. Dia juga sering pergi dengan Kangin hyung." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah cafe dengan plang nama 'Sonia'.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu kelinci kecil~"

"AH!"

"Wae Min-ah?" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba mematung di dekat pintu masuk. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Heechul akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Kau lihat apa sih Min?"

"Itu... itu... Kangin hyung dengan gadis yang pernah ku lihat di toko roti hyung~" Sungmin berujar lirih. Masih cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Benar-benar ular berkepala dua! Berani sekali dia membawa gadis lain ke cafe yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan pacarnya! Tidak akan ku biarkan!"

"Eottokhae hyung? Teukie hyung pasti..."

"Sssstttt! Tenang saja Min. Serahkan padaku!" Heechul merogoh saku celana jins-nya dan mulai mendial nomor Leeteuk. "Halo? Bisakah kau segera ke Sonia kafe? Aku dan Sungmin menunggumu jadi cepatlah arraseo?"

Pip!

_10 menit kemudian..._

"Tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh. Jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Heechul kini tengah bersendekap dan mendecih melihat pasangan namja dan yeoja yang tengah bersenda gurau di dalam kafe. Beruntung letak meja mereka ada di bagian samping kafe yang hanya di batasi dinding kaca yang makin membuat mereka terlihat dari luar.

Sedang Leeteuk?

Uh.. jangan ditanya lagi. wajahnya sudah pucat dan tubuhnya kaku sejak tiba di parkiran tadi. Bersyukur Sungmin dengan setia memegangi lengannya agar tetap tersadar.

"Baiklah! Kita labrak saja!"

SRETTTT

"Ehhhhh? Eeehhhhh?" Heechul menarik tangan Leeteuk untuk masuk ke dalam kafe saat dilihatnya Kangin beranjak dari sana dan hanya menyisakan gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu saja.

TINGGGGG

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hei, apa kau namjachingu dari Kim Kangin?" Sungmin sudah harap-harap cemas saat Heechul berdiri di sebelah meja gadis itu. Jemarinya terus mengapit lengan Leeteuk erat saat maniknya menangkap nada sinis yang dilontarkan Heechul. Gawat! Ini gawat! batinnya.

Untung saja posisi berdirinya dan Leeteuk ada di belakang gadis itu. Setidaknya ini lebih menguntungkan untuk mereka.

"Nde. Nuguseyo?" Gadis itu mendongak. Terlihat tidak begitu suka diganggu. Sementara Heechul berpura-pura menebar senyum ramah. "Naega? Aku em teman SMP Kangin, dan tadi aku melihat kalian berdua dari luar makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang ke toilet aniya? Em kalau boleh tau sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

Gadis itu terlihat berfikir, "Kurang lebih sudah 3 bulan." Jawabnya.

DEG

Tak hanya Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Heechul pun merasa dada mereka mulai berdetak cepat mengetahui fakta ini.

"E-ehem! Lalu apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang pacar SMP-nya?" Heechul berdehem. Ia kemudian sedikit melirik Leeteuk yang secara tidak langsung berada di depannya.

"Eh? Kangin oppa bilang aku pacar pertamanya..."

A-APAAA?

"Lihat! Oppa memberikan jam ini padaku sebagai buktinya, lucu bukan?" Belum habis rasa terkejut mereka, gadis itu justru menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya. Memamerkan sebuah jam dengan jarum berbentuk pisau dan garpu. Dan Sungmin tau betul itu milik siapa!

"Oh, Oppa~~" Suara pekikan itu membuat ketiga namja berwajah cantik tersebut menoleh dan mendapati Kangin yang baru saja keluar dari pintu toilet mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Leeteuk berjalan ke arah Kangin. Wajahnya terlihat begitu datar.

"Eum.. Teukie, aku bisa jelas-"

"Pembohong." Kangin tersentak saat Leeteuk melewatinya begitu saja. Wajah namja itu terlihat memendam amarah.

KLINGG

"Leeteuk hyung!" Sungmin berusaha memanggil Leeteuk yang baru saja melewati pintu keluar kafe. Hatinya sakit melihat hyung-nya diperlakukan seperti ini. Padahal yang ia tau dari cerita Leeteuk, Kangin sangat menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang?

"Kangin hyung pabbo!" Sungmin berteriak pada Kangin sebelum ikut menyusul Leeteuk. Sementara Heechul kini mulai berjalan pongah ke hadapan Kangin.

"Pria brengsek!" Dan pria cantik itupun ikut keluar setelah memberikan tatapan meremehkan pada Kangin yang makin pucat pasi. Juga gadis yang menatap mereka bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A few days later...

Kyuhyun menatap paras Sungmin dari samping dengan seksama. Wajah yang biasanya tanpa beban itu kini digelayuti mendung gelap. Itulah sebabnya mereka mereka kini berada di taman ilalang -dengan background langit sore dan angin sejuk yang menenangkan. Sungmin sedang butuh teman berbagi dan Kyuhyun- oh jangan ditanya lagi, pria itu akan selalu ada di jajaran terdepan untuk membantu Sungmin. Membantu mantan pacar yang masih –ehem-sangat ia cintai.

"Heechul hyung bilang, Teukie hyung adalah orang yang kuat..." Kyuhyun tau itu adalah kalimat penenang yang dilontarkan sendiri oleh Sungmin. gesture-nya yang sedang memeluk erat kedua lututnya sudah cukup terbaca dengan jelas.

"Ya, ku rasa begitu." Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia ingin membuat kalimat penenang itu lebih meyakinkan lagi untuk Sungmin jadikan pegangan.

"Tapi... Sejak hari itu, Teukie hyung selalu mengurung dirinya di rumah." Sungmin mengurai wajah sendu. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk pasca kejadian kemarin. Mereka hanya mengobrol lewat telepon, itupun singkat sekali. "Kyu sunbae... Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan? Minnie ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Teukie hyung~~" Namja manis yang tengah memakai topi rajut itu menoleh ke samping- ke arah wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat gugu. Antara tertangkap basah-sedang memandangi Sungmin- atau bingung dengan jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Em... Kalau masalah begini... Mianhae Mingie, a-aku kurang tau, hehe" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Sungmin itu pacar pertamanya jadi kalau soal yang seperti ini, ia belum pernah mengalami.

"Um!" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sendiri pun juga kurang tau dengan masalah sejenis ini. "Sebenarnya kenapa sih namja selingkuh huh!" Sungmin tiba-tiba mendelikkan matanya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin diserang keringat dingin. Pertanyaan itu justru terdengar seperti tuduhan. Dan hey! Bukankah Sungmin juga namja? Yah- walaupun dalam hubungan mereka, ia berperan sebagai 'wanita'nya.

"Anu- itu.. Yaisshh... Jangan tanya aku Mingie. Bu-bukankah kau juga namja." Sungmin mengerucut mendengarnya. Benar juga sih -batinnya.

"Padahal mereka sangat mesra. Mingie pikir cinta mereka sangat kuat, tapi..."

"Ini sebuah pelajaran.. Untuk kita- tentu saja."

"Um! Dan sepertinya rencana ke pantai tempo hari itu batal."

"Kita bisa pergi berdua lain kali. Aku akan membawa Mingie kesana."

"Um!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya...

" Akhirnya, aku berhasil menata perasaanku. Mian... Membuat kalian khawatir." Leeteuk menghampiri Heechul dan Sungmin yang menungunya tak jauh dari kafe 'Sonia'.

"Kau benar-benar menemuinya Teukie?"

"Tentu. Aku bosan mendengar dering telepon darinya, lagipula...Aku harus memberinya pelajaran."

Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Leeteuk. Hyung-nya ini memang kuat, meski sudah tiga hari menangis terus-menerus. Banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang menakutkan, hal-hal yang buruk, juga hal-hal yang menyakitkan... Tapi akhirnya Leeteuk mengambil keputusan.

"Memberinya pelajaran?"

"Ya... Aku sudah mengakhirinya..." Leeteuk memandang Heechul teduh. Sedang tangannya balas mendekap tubuh Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Teukie..."

"Kalau begini terus, akan menjadi semakin buruk... Aku- aku akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri-" Leeteuk mencoba menahan sakit yang mendera ulu hatinya. Di hadapannya, Kangin duduk dengan gelisan dan tak henti menatapnya khawatir. Tapi dirnya tak boleh goyah! Bagaimanapun ia telah memutuskan aniya? Dan pertemuannya dengan Kangin di kafe favorit mereka ini akan menjadi awal semuanya. Benar-benar awal semuanya.

"Bahkan sampai merusak kenangan indah bersamamu... Perasaan suka terhadapmu. Maka dari itu, ini ku kembalikan.."

SRETT

Leeteuk menyodorkan jam tangan couple miliknya di atas meja Kangin.

"Tunggu Teukie! Dengarkan pembicaraanku dulu-"

"Kamu lebih suka perempuan itu bukan?" Leeteuk memotong perkataan Kangin. "Aku benar bukan?"

"Aku suka padamu .. tapi, tidak bisa dibanding-bandingkan. Rasa suka ku terhadap kalian sama besarnya..." Kangin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dan Leeteuk akhirnya menghela nafas. Mencoba mengeluarkan sesak ini perlahan.

"Bodoh."

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Kangin-ah? Menyukai dua-duanya sama besarnya berarti kau 'hanya' menyukai kami berdua sama besarnya..." Leeteuk perlahan bangkit lalu melempar senyum pada Kangin yang menatapnya dengan manik mata yang terlihat rapuh.

"Jadi.. Selamat tinggal." Dan Leeteuk berhasil mengakhirinya. Mengubahnya menjadi awal baru bagi dirinya yang terlalu berharga untuk brada dalam pesakitan akibat penghianatan yang mengatas-namakan cinta dan rasa suka.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, juga mengembalikan jam tangannya... Kalian tau? Tangan kiriku jadi lebih ringan, hehe"

Heechul masih diam mendengarkan ucapan Leeteuk. Sepenuhnya ia tau... Leeteuk ingin mengungkapkan semuanya. Melepas sesak itu hingga tak bersisa. "Dia mengatakan menyukai kami sama besarnya. Apa dia gila eoh?"

"Hyung~~" Sungmin mendongak. Menatap wajah Leeteuk sendu.

"Padahal... padahal hiks selama ini aku begitu menyukainya... Kenapa Kangin-ah hiks hiks..."

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal hiks.. hiks..."

"Menangislah Teukie... Menangislah."

"Hiks Chulliyaaaaaa..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin termenung di depan box telepon umum di dekat halte kompleksnya. Tubuhnya bersandar dan tangannya terlipat kebelakang.

Patah hati... benar-benar menyakitkan. Leeteuk yang selama ini kuat bahkan kembali menghabiskan 2 jam untuk menangis di pelukannya dan Heechul. Bahkan Sungmin bisa ikut merasakan sesak itu... Sekali lagi, cinta ternyata tidak selalu indah...

"Sungmin!"

"Sunbae~" Sungmin mendongak dan menadapati Kyuhyun yang baru datang dengan nafas yang terdengar begitu berat. Pemuda itu terlihat ngos-ngosan karena berlari. "Kyuhyun sunbae... Mianhae, Minnie meminta sunbae datang mendadak."

"Gwaenchana? Kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" Kyuhyun maju selangkah dan menatap Sungmin khawatir. Begitu mendapat telepon jika Sungmin ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang- karena merasa sedih setelah mendengar cerita Leeteuk- Kyuhyun langsung berlari mencari taksi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sungmin dan Sungmin.

GREB

"Kasihan Teukie hyung... Dia- sedang bersedih, tapi ... Minnie tak bisa menolongnya sunbae hiks.. aku.. hiks tidak tau harus berbuat apa hiks" Sungmin mencengkeram bagian depan baju Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Uuuhh.. air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Hm." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Karena dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri, ku rasa Teukie hyung akan baik-baik saja.. Jadi tenanglah."

"Tapi hiks Minnie ingin berguna..." Kyuhyun semakin medekatkan tubuhnya, beralih mendekap Sungmin yang masih terisak.

"Karena ada sahabat yang rela menangis untuknya, maka ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi..."

"Hum~~"

Cinta memang memiliki banyak bagian dan rasa yang berbeda. Memiliki sisi yang berbeda pula. Dan dua anak adam yang tengah berpelukan itu kembali mendapatkan pelajaran berharga hari ini. Pelajaran berharga tentang rasa yang membuat mereka bingung sebelumnya. Satu demi satu.. hingga akhirnya menemukan ujungnya. Dan mereka pun bisa mengerti...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TCB**

Kyaaaaaaa~~~~ ini akhirnya bisa lanjut lagi demi apaaaaa XD #plakkk

Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae...

Ternyata nge-remake emang lebih susah buat saya ketimbang ngembangin cerita sendiri..! jadi mian kalo chap ini gimanaaa gitu!

Kyumin moment-nya dikit? Iya saya tau #tebar bunga

Ini emang gini, bagian ini dan bagian depan itu tentang Leeteuk dan Heechul. Dan bagaimana Sungmin bisa mengambil pelajaran dari masalah mereka berdua...

Yaaaaa... maksudnya dapet pencerahan gitu.. biar gak polos-polos amat. Wkwkwk

Oke lah, saya pamit... istirahat... habis nyelesein satu MK UAS yg maju tiba2.. aigooooo UASSSSSS-,-! Ok lah , saya gak terlalu pusing soal itu, hihihi jauh2 hari udah siap lahir batin dan bukan penganut SKS (Kebut semalem) gak bisa karena pasti bakal di ceramain abang sampe kuping panas #apadeh. Makanya bisa update,kkk

Oya, tittle part Heechul itu ciuman yang mendebarkan! Jadi ditunggu aja. Ok?

Baiklah...

Dadahhhhh~~ Annyeongggggg~~~~


End file.
